Strip Poker
by GorgeousSmile
Summary: Title says it all, the 7 play a fun little game of strip poker! Come see who wins! oneshot


Strip Poker

All 7 bohemians were lying around the loft doing nothing, absolutely nothing. Mark wasn't playing with his camera, and Roger was not playing with his guitar, Collins wasn't even drinking! They all just sat there staring into space.

10mintues went by.

Finally Mimi broke the silence. "Okay so I think it's safe to say that we are all bored. Let's get out of the loft and do something."

Joanne pointed out the window. "It's raining remember, and a certain someone didn't want to their hair wet."

"It was an expensive wig!" Angel shouted.

Mimi slid down in her chair. "Oh yeah."

Maureen sprang up. "I know! Let's play strip poker!"

"We aren't going to play strip poker." Mark said.

Maureen pouted. "Why not?"

"I'll play." Collins agreed.

"You only want to play because you're good at the game." Roger pointed out.

Collins smiled. "Exactly."

"But there are more boys then girls here." Joanne pointed out.

Collins smiled again. "Exactly."

Mark shook his head. "No I'm not playing."

Maureen swung her arms around the filmmaker's neck. "Come on Marky I already saw you naked before and you've seen me it will be nothing."

"I don't think I want to play either. I do it for a living I don't want to do it at home." Mimi said.

Joanne nodded. "Let's think of another game."

Roger pulled out his guitar. "We can all come up with a song together."

Mimi shook her head. "I think the song writing is your thing."

Angel jumped up out of this chair. "Let's play charades."

"Strip charades?" Maureen asked.

Everyone ignored Maureen.

"I'm not good at that game." Mark said.

Collins walked over to the closet and pulled out a game. "Snakes and Ladders?"

"Strip Snakes and Ladders?" Maureen asked.

"The games not in there remember?" Roger said. "We threw it at Benny went he came to get last months Rent."

Collins nodded as he put the box back in the closet.

"Scrabble?" Joanne asked while putting a finger to Maureen's lips. "And no not strip scrabble."

"Don't have it." Mark said.

"Let's make a movie!" Mark said while lifting his camera.

"Staring me!" Maureen shouted.

"What's it going to be about?" Angel asked.

"I'll sta…" Mark began but was cut off by Maureen.

Maureen jumped up. "I'll come breaking threw the door and Collins will have Joanne, Mimi, Angel and Roger trapped and I have to rescue you guys, but it's hard…you want to know why?"

Mark rolled eyes. "Why?"

Maureen's eyes got wide. "Because Collins has everyone under a magic spell that makes them all strip."

Everyone shook they're heads.

"I'm not filming my friends striping." Mark said.

"You have to strip to." Maureen said with a wink.

Mimi stood up and walked to the kitchen and grabbed 7 straws and cut one to make it short. "Okay, we are all going to pick straws and whoever has the short one gets to pick the game, and we all have to play it no matter what it is!"

Everyone agreed and picked a straw.

"MOOO!" Maureen shouted.

"Maureen why are you mooing?" Roger asked.

"Well I'm looking at all your straws and they seem to be longer then mine."

Everyone rolled they're eyes.

Maureen smiled. "So that means strip poker!"

Everyone sat around the table while Collins shuffled the cards.

"What are the rules?" Mark asked.

"Okay, so if you want to bet you bet an article of clothing. And no jewelry does not count," Maureen explained. "If you win the hand you take everyone's clothes and get to keep your article on. So once you're naked you lose!"

Everyone nodded and Collins passed out the cards.

"I'm in." Everyone said.

"I raise my shoe." Collins said.

Everyone else agreed.

"Okay lay out your cards." Roger said.

Everyone did and the lucky winner was Joanne.

"Ooo I see we have a poker player with us." Collins said.

Joanne smiled. "My family loves this game."

20mintues went by, and everyone was bare foot, and Mark lost his scarf to Angel.

Mimi shuffled and dealt.

Everyone folded except Collins and Maureen.

"I raise my hat." Collins said.

"I'll throw in my shirt." Maureen said.

"Ooo, this could be the first real strip." Angel said excitedly.

Maureen laid her cards on the table.

Collins smiled. "Take your shirt of baby, Full House!"

Angel looked at the TV. "That's Boy Meets World sweetie."

Everyone laughed.

"No he has a full house he beat Maureen." Joanne explained.

Angel looked confused for a second then smiled at Maureen. "Take your shirt off."

Maureen shrugged "No big deal it's just my bra." She said as she took her shirt off and flung it at Collins.

It was Roger's turn to deal.

Everyone folded except Roger and Mimi.

"Okay I raise my shirt." Roger said smiling at his girlfriend.

Mimi looked down at herself. "My belt."

"Come on you're a stripper, raise something fun." Maureen protested.

Mimi gave the diva a glare. "My belt."

They both laid their cards down and Mimi won.

Roger smiled has he took his sweater off.

"Hey, you have a t-shirt underneath no fair." Angel wined.

Roger smiled. "I'm smart!"

Next hand it was Joanne and Mark's turn.

"Well this isn't going to be a surprise I've seen both of them naked." Maureen said.

Joanne bet her belt.

"I'll fold." Mark said.

"Come on boy play the game live a little." Collins said.

Mark blushed a little. "Fine I guess I'll bet my shirt."

Joanne won and Mark took his shirt off.

"Woo hoo sexy!" Mimi shouted.

Mark's face turned as red as an apple.

A half hour later, everyone was shirtless and all belts were gone, and Maureen was down to her bra and underwear.

"Not doing to good at your own game." Roger said while looking at Maureen.

"It's not my fault you are all to pussy to bet." Maureen said.

Mimi looked around at everyone. "You know we are a really good looking group of people."

Everyone smiled at that comment.

Maureen dealt and everyone folded except Roger and the drama queen.

"I'm in." Roger said.

Maureen eyed him then her cards. "Okay, me too… and I bet my bra!"

Everyone let out gasps and glanced at each other.

"This is getting good!" Angel said.

Roger smiled. "My pants!"

"Come on Roger you can do this!" Joanne shouted.

"Come on Maureen you can do this!" Mimi shouted.

"Lay your cards down." Collins said.

Roger and Maureen both did and Collins looked at their hands.

Collins started laughing.

"Who won!" Mark and Angel both asked at the same time.

Collins looked over to Maureen. "Take that bra off baby!"

"SHIT!" Maureen screamed.

Joanne and Roger cheered and slapped five.

Maureen stood up. "Fine if I have to do this I'm going to do it the right way." She walked over and turned on some music and started striping her bra off."

"You should apply at the cat scratch club." Mimi suggested.

"I think I would do much better in a play boy." Maureen replied.

A half hour later, everyone was down to they're bra and underwear or boxers.

"Wow Mark I always pictured you as a tighty whitey guy." Angel said as she checked out Mark's boxers.

Mark just shrugged.

Maureen then emerged from the bathroom naked. "Did anyone win yet?"

"Not yet." Mimi replied.

"You can put some clothes back on if you want since you lost." Angel suggested.

Maureen shook her head. "Nope, I lost fare and square the losers have to stay naked until a winner is pronounced."

During this hand it came down to Collins and Angel, they had nothing left to bet but their boxers, and Angel's cute pink underwear.

Collins won.

"Aw does that mean I lost?" Angel asked.

Maureen nodded. "Yup now you're naked just like me."

Angel frowned as she took her underwear off.

"That was fun." Angel said while clapping.

10mintues later.

Mark lost to Mimi, and then Roger lost to Mimi, which made the guitar player a little upset.

"Wow you caught on really quick." Joanne said.

Mimi smiled. "I'm a quick learner."

"No quick enough." Collins said as he laid his cards down which declared victory over Mimi's undergarments.

Mimi striped them off.

Now the game came down to Joanne and Collins.

"This is intense." Angel said.

"Come on Joanne!" Maureen shouted.

Everyone stared at her confused.

"Wouldn't you want Collins to win so you can see your girlfriend naked?" Roger asked.

"I see Joanne naked all the time. I want to see Collins, he has big feet… if you know what I mean." Maureen said while winking.

Everyone just shook their heads as they watched the cards get dealt out.

It was finally time to reveal the hands. They both laid them down at the same time.

Everyone looked at them.

Joanne and Collins both stood up and everyone watched the two in excitement.

Then the loser took off their underwear.

HEHEHE who won? I guess you'll never know because I didn't write that part! Hahahaha. Oh what a cliffhanger… doesn't it suck because you are dieing to find out who won! How evil am I for leaving the ending of the story out? Are you mad? I know I would be mad if I was reading a story then all of a sudden there was no ending.

Sucks eh…there's nothing you can really do except imagine a winner, who do you want to see naked? Joanne or Collins?

Well if it was April Fools that's what I would call out right now…because I would never leave you hanging like that… so keep reading and you'll find out who the winner is in just a minute!" Or how ever long it takes you to read…

"It's just like I imagined it to be." Maureen said, as she looked Collins's naked figure up and down.

"Well played Joanne." Collins said while clapping.

Maureen ran over and kissed Joanne on the cheek. "Good job pookie!"

"Now can we get dressed I'm cold." Mark said.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Maureen said while throwing clothes at the filmmaker.

Just then the there was a knock on the door.

Without thinking anything of it Roger answered it naked.

He slid it open and it was Benny. "I'm here to collect the…" He stopped when he seen that Roger and the rest of the gang were naked.

"What the hell are you guys doing?" Benny asked. "Actually I don't even want to know…consider this months Rent paid for." He said as he ran out of the loft as fast as he could.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**How did you like it?**


End file.
